


New Job

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: A one shot of Janine’s longing for that certain someone.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	New Job

It didn’t take long for Janine Melnitz to realize that she had become quite smitten with one of her bosses. 

“You’ve gotta get a grip on yourself!” she thought to herself as she sat at her desk trying to keep her mind on her work. She took the job of Secretary/office manager three weeks ago. Ever since she met Dr. Spengler, she’d been having impure thoughts and the dream she had last night would’ve made a stripper blush!

“Is he actually my boss?” she wondered. “I mean, Dr. Venkman is gonna be signing my paychecks. So technically, Dr. Spengler is just one of the partners.” She shook her head. “Yeah right, Melnitz! All three of these guys are your bosses! And I can NOT sleep with my BOSS! This is so cliche!” 

She shook her head again and sighed. “But he’s just so damn cute! I mean, he’s tall, handsome, and when he wears that jumpsuit, his ass ……. oy vey!” 

As weeks turned into months, Janine was being slowly tortured. The worst part was Egon Spengler had no idea. The Spengler family, particularly the males, were expected to follow in the footsteps of their ancestors. The family were all highly respected scientists and scholars; Egon’s father had been tough on him growing up. Now, Egon had achieved several PhD’s and had an incredibly high IQ. He was indeed gifted in his field. So as a scientist, he had no time for chasing after women, unlike his best friend and colleague Dr. Peter Venkman. But, Egon was slowly becoming aware that he was experiencing things he was unaccustomed to. Such as nervousness and the inability to form coherent sentences in the presence of their lovely secretary. Without realizing it, he had somehow attracted her and now he was unable to stop it. So he did the only thing a brilliant scientist could do: he hid in his lab whenever possible. 

Unfortunately, this action only further confused and sometimes infuriated Janine. “Maybe my flirting has spooked him? I mean, I’ve only done small things like smiling at him, batting my eyelashes. I guess blowing him that good luck kiss as they were leaving yesterday on a call might’ve been too bold?” Janine thought to herself. “Or maybe he’s just not interested but is too nice to say so?” 

Peter walked through on his way to his desk. He noticed Janine staring at her computer screen deep in thought. “Hey Red! If you stare any harder, you’re gonna have a headache!”

She blinked a few times and looked up at Peter. “Oh hi Dr. V! Just lost in thought.” She smiled as she started her work. 

Peter had picked up on the fact that she was attracted to Egon. With a smug grin, he asked “Daydreaming about a certain blonde, blue eyed physicist?”

Her face paled, her insides panicking that he knew. “What? Oh no! Just thinking about things I’ve gotta do today after work.”

Peter grinned. “It’s ok, Janine. You’re not the first woman who’s fallen for him. He had them lining up back in college. But he was too much of a bookworm to notice! Although there was that one girl, but …..,”

“What happened?!”

“Well, he dated her for a short time. Until his parents found out his grades were slipping. And you’ve heard him speak of his dad?”

“Yeah, he was a real piece of work,” Janine replied, frowning. “He pushed Egon too much. He should’ve let him have a life!”

“When he found out Egon’s grades went down, he put Spengs back on the Spengler track.”

“How bad were his grades?”

“He slipped down to an A-“

“That’s it?! Wow! Wish I could say the same!”

“I know, right? Anyway, Spengs broke it off and went back to his studies. So if you ever penetrate that wall he’s put up around his heart, consider yourself lucky. And don’t let him go.” Peter gave her a quick wink then made his way to his desk.

She was thankful for that bit of insight. It gave Janine hope. But it still wasn’t enough. She continued to flirt with Egon but with no response from him. After two years of chasing, Janine had tired of it. 

“Nothing I do seems to work. Guess it’s what I get for thinking I could seduce my boss! For god's sake, I’ve fantasized about my BOSS! Who does that?!” she thought to herself. “I’m not the kind of woman who sleeps her way to the top! Besides, I don’t wanna be just an office fling. I wanna be ….. someone special.”

Eventually, Janine accepted the fact that Egon wasn’t interested. She had thought a few times she had seen a glimpse of something. But Egon remained detached as usual. 

But that all changed one day when the guys returned from a call. Janine had brought her new boyfriend to the firehouse. Everyone except Egon was happy for her. But Egon’s jealousy was blatantly obvious. It even upset Janine. 

However, that relationship was short lived. Egon had to admit to himself that he was happy that Janine was single again. But he still chose not to act on what he knew by then was there. 

It took another couple of agonizing and heartbreaking years before Egon would finally admit that he was in love with Janine. It took almost losing her to a demon to make him open up. But once he did, things between them changed for the better. 

One evening after a romantic dinner and an intense hour of lovemaking, Egon was holding Janine in his arms. He chuckled lightly. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked, smiling as she sat up a bit, propping up on her elbow. 

“I was just wondering…. of all the time it took for us to get together, I hope our relationship has become everything you had hoped for?”

“As a matter of fact, it’s not,” she said bluntly. 

Egon sat up, his eyes wide with fear and anxiety. 

Janine smiled. “It’s better than I ever imagined.” She leaned forward, gently kissing him on the lips.

Egon returned the kiss, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her back down onto the bed. He then began another session of intense lovemaking.


End file.
